Dear Diary, My Teen Angst Has A Body Count
by colormyskyy
Summary: Naminé was always the quiet, reserved type. What happens when she gets accepted into Radiant Garden Academy and meets a certain skater boy? -Roxas x Naminé-
1. I'm The Narrator And This Is Just The Pr

_A/N: Okay, so the plot bunnies hit me. In addition, I've formed another favorite pairing. Which would be; Roxas/Naminé. To those of you who do read 'Ich Liebe Dich', I will be updating regularly and this story will not effect the time between updates on ILD._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it nor do I own anything else I may use in this fan fiction._

_Warnings: Rated T for suggestive themes, language, and perhaps use of alcohol/drugs._

_Enjoy._

--

_** Dear Diary, My Teen Angst Has A Body Count.  
**__**Prologue.  
**__**I'm The Narrator And This Is Just The Prologue.**_

--

I anxiously bit my thumbnail. A habit of mine that I do when I'm nervous. It really needs to be stopped, but that can tend to be a tad bit difficult. The reason as to why I'm nervous, is that my results should be coming in the mail today.

The results to what, you ask?

The results to see if I've been accepted into one of the best private schools in all of Radiant Garden. It's nothing too fancy, although it does have a school uniform, which I'm perfectly fine with. Less clothes for me to wash! Public schools were just not for me.

Nevertheless, I was feeling very anxious to get the results. My mom was in the kitchen, most likely cooking breakfast, that's what it smelt like, at least. My mouth started watering at the thought of food. What? I haven't eaten anything all day. Don't judge me…

I pushed myself off of the couch and walked into the kitchen. Finding my assumption correct that she _was _cooking breakfast. Bacon and eggs, to be exact. My stomach growled as I sat on a stool, facing the kitchen counter. My mother looked up at me and smiled, I instantly smiled back.

"Hello, dear, are you hungry?" I eagerly nodded. She grinned and put some eggs and a couple pieces of bacon onto a plate and handed it to me with a fork.

"Thanks." I said, as I dug in. Her cooking was the best, I could eat it forever.

"So, Naminé, are you excited for your results?" My mom asked, making my stomach twist into knots. It always makes me really nervous to think or talk about it, considering I could easily not be accepted.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous." I answered, truthfully. I took a bite out of my bacon and moaned in satisfaction. It was so awesome and crispy.

"That's normal, hon." I nodded to her and took the last bite of eggs. I handed the plate to my mom and she put it in the kitchen sink. I stood up and walked into the living room. I plopped down onto the couch and peered out of the living room window. Which was quite large, to be honest. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the familiar mail truck delivering all of our mail.

"Mail's here!" I yelled, gaining my mom's attention from the kitchen, "I'll get it." I provided.

I stood up and opened the front door, stepping outside and leaving the front door cracked, I walked down the porch steps and onto the driveway. I took a deep breath of the fresh air and slowly exhaled. I walked towards the mailbox, the palms of my hands were sweating. I finally reached the mailbox and opened it up, reaching my hand inside and pulling the mail out. I searched through the stacks of bills and what not, until I finally saw it.

A letter from Radiant Garden Academy.

I walked back to the front door, faster than usual. Once I got inside, I shut the front door and practically ran to the kitchen.

"Open it up, honey." My mom said, excited as I was.

I slowly unsealed the envelope, heart beating ninety to nothing.

My eyes scanned through the page, looking for the one sentence that I need that would make my whole day feel a whole lot more better.

My mom looked at me in question. "What does it say?"

I looked up at her, and read the line out loud,

'_Naminé Kiyoko, it pleases us to say, that you have been accepted into Radiant Garden Academy.'_


	2. What if I don't fit in?

_Author's Note: The first chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the prologue. I hope you all like this and I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it. Nor do I own anything else I may use in this fan fiction unless I state otherwise._

_Warnings: Rated T for: Suggestive themes, language, perhaps use of alcohol/drugs._

* * *

_**Dear Diary, My Teen Angst Has A Body Count.  
**__**Chapter One.  
**__**What if I don't fit in?**_

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

…

_Beep! Beep! BEEP!_

I blindly searched for the alarm clock, wanting to silence the shrilling noise that was threatening to deaf me. When I finally did, I sighed in relief. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hand while sitting up in bed. I yawned tiredly and scratched my scalp. The sun was shining brightly through my curtains. The birds were chirping happily.

And today would be my first day attending Radiant Garden Academy.

I could feel the swarm of butterflies flutter in my stomach, signaling how nervous I actually was for today. I stretched my arms above my head, smiling slightly.

"Naminé!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs, "Time to get up!

I peeled the covers off from me and slid out of bed, shivering slightly when I felt the cool air hit my bare legs and arms. I walked over to my desk, where my school uniform was neatly folded. Courtesy of my mom, of course.

The outfit consisted of a white button-up blouse. A navy and white plaid skirt, which was a little bit too short for my taste. A navy dress tie that I definitely did not know how to tie properly. And navy knee-high socks with brown dress shoes. It also came with a navy blazer, which had the school crest sewn on the left side of my chest.

I happily changed out of my pajamas and into the school uniform. Everything fit fine – not too loose, not too tight. I checked myself in my full-length mirror and smiled in approval. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom, which was right next to my bedroom. I grabbed my toothbrush that was marked by the color white and squeezed some toothpaste on it. I brushed my teeth for a few minutes and spit it out.

I took a brush out of the drawer and combed through the tangles, making sure to be gentle. Once I was satisfied that my hair was presentable, I walked downstairs where my mom was on the couch, watching the news. I walked into the kitchen and got a bowel out of the cupboard, some cereal from the pantry and a jug of milk from the refrigerator. I poured the cereal into the bowel and repeated the process with the milk. After I put everything away, I placed my bowel on the kitchen counter and sat on the stool and dug in.

After filling my stomach, I put my bowel and spoon in the sink, walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch next to my mom. I had a little bit of time to kill before I had to actually get to school so I'd be fine.

"Hey kiddo," My mother said, smiling pleasantly. "Excited for your first day of school?"

"Yeah, just a bit nervous." I answered truthfully.

She nodded and smiled that reassuring motherly smile. "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

I felt a little bit better after that. I was still a complete wreck about it, to be honest, though. I was never too great at making friends or socializing for that matter, so I'm a bit afraid that I'm not going to exactly fit in with everybody else. But...that's completely normal, right?

"Hey, hon." My mom said, gaining my attention. "Why don't you go get your school bag and then we can leave, okay?" I nodded and got up from my position on the couch and walked upstairs and into my room. I found my school bag, which was actually a messenger bag, on my desk chair. I quickly remembered something, picked my sketchbook off from my desk, placed it inside of my messenger bag and hoisted it over my right shoulder.

I walked back downstairs where my mom was waiting by the front door, keys in hand.

"Oh, honey, you didn't tie that right." My mom said, pointing to my navy tie. She walked over to me and hurriedly corrected it. I blushed at the fact that my mom still had to help me fix my clothing. How embarrassing...

My mom ushered me out of the house and outside, where the sun was shining brightly. I squinted my eyes, trying to get used to the sun. We walked over to where the car was parked. I waited patiently as my mom unlocked the door. I went around to the other side of the car and opened the passenger side door and slid in; hissing slightly as the hot leather burnt my bare legs.

A minute later my mom got into the car. She put the keys into the ignition and started the car up. She immediately turned the air conditioner on. I sighed in relief when the car started to cool down. My mom put the car in reverse and cautiously backed out of the driveway.

I was immensely nervous about my first day of school. I don't know what everyone is going to think about me. I'm not exactly the social type or a party animal. I am such a worrywart, I get shy when someone even _glances _my way. Being the new kid is definitely not my cup of tea. I really don't enjoy being the center of attention. I guess it's only natural to be a tad bit worried about going to a new school, though.

I leaned my head against the cool glass of the passenger side window. My eyes fluttered shut since the sun was beginning to hurt my eyes. I inhaled deeply, desperately trying to calm my nerves. My heart was thumping against my ribcage faster than usual, indicating that I was not only nervous about my first day, but also a little excited.

My fingers tapped a rhythm against the car door. I was starting to get a bit anxious for us to get there. It feels like we've been driving forever, when I know it hasn't been longer than ten minutes. I usually have a lot of patience, but I guess nerves can do a lot to you, huh? I hope that today will just go, no bumps or potholes in the road, just a straight, one-way street.

I snapped out of my reverie to notice that the car had come to a complete stop. I peered out of the window and saw a giant building. It was very exquisite looking. There were several students outside chatting with their groups of friends.

"Honey." My mom said, snapping my attention away from the school. "You can sign yourself in, right?" She asked politely. She was always very generous and would probably do just about anything for me. Like this one time; I once had a gerbil, her name was Snowflake – don't ask – but well...let's just say that I left Snowflake out in the sun too long. I never really wanted another pet after that, even when my mom would constantly ask me if I wanted one. She even offered to buy me a pony, just to see me laugh. I smiled fondly at the memory.

"Yeah," I said, nodding a bit. "I'll be fine."

"I love you." She leaned over and kissed me on the forehead, "Have a good day at school."

I nodded and said a quick 'I love you' back. I unlocked the door and slid out of the car, wincing as the sun temporarily blinded me. I stepped away from the car and watched as my mom drove away, waving good-bye. I turned and started my way inside of the school. I held my breath as I walked past multiple groups of friends, watching how they pointed at me and started whispering amongst theirselves. I hope they know they're not being very discreet.

I wasn't watching where I was going, so when I bumped into someone, it wasn't that much of a surprise. I muttered a quick _'sorry' _and kept walking.

"Hey, wait!" I stopped in my tracks and turned around to the person who had addressed me. Said person quickly jogged up to me. It was a girl that looked about my age. Her auburn hair was slightly long, considering it went to at least her shoulders. From afar, her eyes looked blue, but upon closer inspection, there was a hint of violet in her eyes.

"Hi, I've never seen your face around here before." The girl greeted kindly, "What's your name?"

"N-Naminé." I stuttered, making my face heat up. I was never good at conversing with complete strangers.

"I was looking for the principle's office, since it's my first day and all." I said, gaining a tiny bit of confidence. Her violet eyes lit up at what I said. I was guessing that they didn't get very many new students here?

"That's great! I'll show you where the principle's office is!" She said happily, "By the way, my name is Kairi." She said while walking down the hallway, wanting me to follow her. I easily caught up to her and started walking aside her. We eventually made it to the principle's office. I gave a quiet 'thank you'.

"Oh, it's no problem." She replied, starting to walk down the hallway backwards, "I'll see you around, Naminé!" And with that, she gave a quick wave and hurried down the hallway.

I hesitantly reached for the door handle, becoming more than a little nervous. I don't even know what I'm supposed to say...

_'Come on, Naminé, it's now or never.' _I turned the handle and stepped inside the office, observing my surroundings. It was decent looking, very spacious too. There was a large desk in the middle of the room, two red plush chairs in front of the desk. There were two bookcases on each side of the room. There was also a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I finally took notice of the man that was sitting behind the desk. He had short, slicked back blond hair. His eyes were a deep blood red. What a strange color. His features were very stern and strict, but also mixed in with kindness. The man – who I was assuming was the principle – glanced up from a stack of papers he was currently looking through.

"And who might you be?" He asked firmly yet kindly. There was a distinct accent in his voice that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"I-I'm Naminé Kiyoko." I flushed when I realized I had just stuttered Wow, what a great first impression.

"Ah, Ms. Kiyoko; what a pleasure to meet you." He greeted, "I am the headmaster of this school – Ansem the Wise."

I nodded my head politely. At least he was kind and not intimidating like most principle's were. They always make you feel so small compared to them, but he doesn't. Maybe this school won't be so horrible. Who knows, maybe I'll actually have a fun time here.

Yeah, right.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll try my best to get the next one out soon. I won't make any promises though because I'm not exactly sure when it'll be out. _

_R&R._

_-Candy-Chan._


End file.
